Caroline and Elijah
by MooBerryluvsTTandTVD
Summary: Hey! this is a story about Caroline and Elijah. Caroline never met Tyler but she was dating Niklause. Sorry this is so long but I don't know how to make new chapters, so this is a OneShot about Care Liesey (Hahaha I just made a couple name for them)


**Hey I don't own The Vampire Diaries. poop. Thats just not fair people. Sorry this is so long, I can't figure out how to make new chapers yet If you guys could leave a comment on how to do it, that would be awesome.**

Caroline glanced nevously around in the twilight, looking for Klause. There was a brese near here and she turned to see Klause. She put on he best lying pokerface smile.

"Hey Nik!" she said pippily. Klause just looked at her, stone faced, staring into her eyes. Caroline's smile dropped off her face. Ohh God. She thought, He knew!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Previously on The Vampire Diaries ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline pulled herself closer to him, deepening the kiss. He weiled around and slamed her against the wall at super speed. Suddenly she relised something. She pushed him away from her, with a gasp.

"Oh My God!" Caroline shouted. Her guilt flowed over her, as she turned and ran out of the bedroom, and out of the house. he would find out, he always did. tears ran down her face, not tears of guilt but tears of fear, Nik was going to kill her. Through the bedroom window, Elijah watched through the seting sun as the girl he loved raced away. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. How could he do that to his brother, when Klause found out. . . . . Elijah jumped up, stairing strait ahead.

"He will kill her." he wispered. Then he ran after her.

"Klause." she said, backing away from him, he continued to stare into her, dangerously calm. As she stepped back, he walked forward.

"How dare you." he spat. "How dare you disrespect me!" He screamed. She backed away again but she was trapped by a tree.

"Nic please!" She yelled, tears streamed down her face, "It was an accedent"

"Shut UP!" he screamed as he slapped her across the face, Caroline fell to the ground.

"Please, stop!" she cried. But Klause kicked her hard in the side, to silence her.

"I said SHUT UP!" He yelled at her, and she lay on the ground wimpering, she squeezed her eyes closed, praying silently that he would leave.

"How dare you kiss him, how dare you show affection to him!" He hissed at her as he kicked her again.

"I'm sorry." she moaned.

"You love him? you love him don't you! You chose him, over me!" Klause fummed.

Caroline huddled on the ground and squeezed her eyes shut.

"LOOK AT ME!" He screamed. Caroline sobbed on the ground.

"Just leave me alone." She moaned

"I said LOOK AT ME!" he grabbed a nearby pine branch and snapped it of its trunck. then he kicked her over onto her back. she sobbed as she looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to spare her. Nicklause's eyes flashed with rage and pain. Then he raised the stake above his head and plunged down, Caroline screamed as loud as she could.

Elijah rushed further into the woods, he had been looking for Caroline for over an hour. He listened, turning his head slowly, listening for anything, anyone. Hearing nothing, he continued walking as a breeze blew past him. He sighed, but then froze, there was blood on the air. Then he heard a scream, Carolines scream. A high pitched cry of agony, but then it was cut off. The sound ecoed off into the distance until it faded away. Elijah pinponted where the sound came from in a second and ran off at supernatural speed.

Caroline heard footsteps, was Klause back? Hadn't he killed her enough? As the footsteps grew closer she curled herself into a ball despite the chuncks of wood embeded in her and cried silently. The footsteps were very near, then they stopped in front of her,she heard him lean down as the pine needles crunched under his feet. tears dribbled down her cheeks. She felt his hand stroke her face.  
"Klause," she wimpered, "Please".

"I'm so sorry Caroline." Said Elijah's voice. She felt his arms under her arms and legs and lift her off the ground. She felt herself faling into a deep sleep.

It took Elijah 20 minutes to walk Caroline to the nearest motel, he walked strait through the loby without even checking in. He Vamp-sped up the stairs and walked into an unocupied room. He lay Caroline down on the bed, and survade her. She was asleep, but her clothes and appearance were splattered with blood. He wounds were still bleading, 'Why?' Elijah thought. 'Why isn't she healed yet?!' then he realized how pale she was from blood loss. Then he saw a chunck of wood sticking out of a bleeding wound in her shoulder.

"Oh God." Elijah muttered. He gripped the branch fragment and yanked it out of her. Caroline began to breath easier but he could tell there was more inside her. her scanned her front for more stakes. Seeing none, he rolled her over onto her stomach. Elijah felt sick. Caroline's back was covered with large holes where the wood chips dug into her. He grabbed her shirt by the back of its collar and tore it down her back. Blood ran down her back. Elijah ran into the small kitchen and grabbed a butter knife and rushed back to Caroline. Then he took a deep breath and began to pry the stakes from her back. It was hard work but soon 8 wood fragments lay piled up on the bedside table. She was almost healed now but the bed sheets were covered with blood. So he carfully picked Caroline up again and carried her over to the other bed, he felt his face grow slightly hot as he noticed that all she was wearing on her top half now was a black bra. He pulled back the covers and set her on the matress. She looked very content now.

"Your so beautiful." He muttered.

Then Caroline began to stir.

"mmmmmmmmmm." she croaked, "Elijah". she opened her eyes slightly

"stay with me?" she asked.

"Please?" She looked so amazing, despite how exahsted she was, her massy hair still glistened in the dim lighting.

He nodded and layed down next to her, she rested her head on his cheast.

"I will never let my brother hurt you again." Elijah vowed.

"We'll have to go into hiding." Caroline murmered.

Elijah smiled "How does Fiji sound?" he asked.

**Hey! Please review!**

**Many Moos from:**

**~Berry**


End file.
